The Warsaw Uprising
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Dominic Sorel, one of the leaders of the Polish Resistance in Warsaw, is set to commence Operation Tempest, the plan to liberate Warsaw from Nazi control. However, will the Resistance's plan succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The Warsaw Uprising

**Hello everyone. This will be my first Historical Fanfiction, and it will focus on Dominic and Captain Jurgens. I hope everyone likes this! I will try to make this as historically accurate as possible! Please review to let me know how you like it!**

**Chapter 1: A Rousing Speech**

**August 1, 1944**

**Warsaw, Poland**

**0000 Hours**

**Polish Resistance Hideout**

Dominic Sorel, one of the commanders and masterminds behind the plan to drive the Germans out of Warsaw, was currently walking up to a small, makeshift podium inside the Resistance's small hideout in the basement of an apartment building in Warsaw. Dominic was a young Jewish man who had been in hiding for almost five years since the Nazis had invaded his home city, and he was forced to go into hiding to escape being sent to a concentration or death camp. How he had survived for this long was beyond him, constantly dodging German patrols to find scraps of food and water, and, with the help of his close friend Jurgens, he had organized young Polish and Jewish men, most of whom were barely eighteen years old, into a fighting force. They had some training, but Dominic knew that it would take much more than that to drive the battle-hardened Germans from their city. The Germans had superior numbers, and they also had a plentiful supply of arms, tanks and halftracks, while the Resistance could barely scrounge up machineguns and grenades. However, Dominic was confident that, even though the Germans held almost every advantage, the Resistance could somehow pull off a miracle and force the Germans out of Warsaw.

Dominic entered the cramped headquarters of the hideout and walked up to the podium, all eyes on him as they knew Dominic had something very important to tell them. Dominic then began to speak to his men.

"Gentlemen, as you all are aware, our liberation of Warsaw, codenamed "Operation Tempest", is set to commence tomorrow at 1200 hours. Our mission is simple; to drive the Germans from our city. However, doing this is easier said than done. The Soviet Red Army is approaching Warsaw as we speak; however, their advance is being hampered by the Germans, as they counterattack whenever they can. We will have to deal with the Germans ourselves until the Russians arrive, which may take weeks. We cannot wait for the Soviets to arrive. We will have to fight the Germans ourselves. I know that some of you are hardly trained, and some of you are afraid, but you cannot let those things get in your way. We cannot let the Nazis continue to commit their atrocities against our kind. We must defeat them at all costs. We all know that the Germans have the upper hand, but if we fight them in the streets, we have a good chance of defeating them. However, once the Germans become aware of our attacks, they will most likely roll out their armor against us. We can stand against their halftracks, but if they decide to bring in their Tiger tanks, we will not stand a chance. If any of you are faced with the threat of an enemy tank, or hear a tank approaching, do not stand and fight alone. If we fight together, we may have a chance of knocking those monsters out."

Dominic paused to take a breath, the men waiting on what else he had to say. He then began to speak again.

"Gentlemen, even though the Germans hold the advantage, all of you have something that the Germans could never have; the will and spirit to take back your city! We must drive out the Nazi Invader, even if it costs us our lives! Men, for your futures, for Poland, for Warsaw, FOR VICTORY!"

"FOR VICTORY!" The men cheered as Dominic walked past them, determined to fight until every last Nazi was driven from their home!

**What did everyone think? This will probably be my longest story yet, so stay tuned! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fighting Begins

Chapter 2: The Fighting Begins

**August 1, 1944**

**1159 Hours**

**Warsaw, Poland**

Dominic and thirty of his best men were running down a street in Warsaw, heading towards a main street where there was a small concentration of about fifteen German troops. The operation was set to begin in one minute, and as Dominic and his men hid behind a building, watching the Germans from their hiding spot, Dominic took a quick glance at his watch, as there were only thirty seconds remaining until the operation was set to commence. As Dominic watched the seconds tick away until it read six seconds remaining, Dominic gave the signal to his men, counting off with his fingers. Dominic spoke quietly to the men.

"Men, let's ambush these Nazi bastards in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

They all quickly ran around the corner and started firing at the Germans, who didn't even know what had hit them until it was too late. Four Germans fell dead from shots that went right through their helmets, killing them in an instant. The one German officer who was among the squad was quickly given a bullet through the head from Dominic, and after his lifeless body collapsed onto the ground, the ten remaining German soldiers quickly took cover, firing back at Dominic and his men. Dominic took cover behind a car and shot back at the Germans, hitting one of them in the chest area, his uniform turning a dark red as he slumped over. Another German fell dead from a shot through the temple, courtesy of one of Dominic's men. As another German prepared to fire, Dominic shot him in his hand, which made the German drop his rifle. As the German reached for his sidearm with his one good hand, Dominic shot him again, this time near his heart, which made the German fall backwards, dead. The seven remaining Germans knew that the odds were stacked against them as they were now outnumbered over four to one. They began to run from the fight, and they became easy targets for Dominic and his men, who rose from their cover and began firing, picking the Germans off one by one. Dominic claimed another five kills, while two of his other men made quick work of the last two Germans, the street now cleared of Nazis, while Dominic and his squad hadn't suffered a single casualty.

"Commander Dominic sir, this area has been cleared of the enemy. We should move onto the next street, sir."

Before Dominic could respond, the men could feel the ground rumbling ominously, and, as they looked at the corner of the next street over, they paled at what they saw. The eighty-eight millimeter cannon of a German Tiger Tank was rounding the corner, being followed by a halftrack and a platoon of fifty Germans, being led by what looked like a high ranking German Officer wearing a gas mask and carrying an MG42. As Dominic's men began to turn tail and run in fear, with Dominic right in the middle, Dominic heard the German Officer yell to his platoon in German.

"Totet sie alle!"1

The tank had fully rounded the corner, and, as they were running for their lives, a resounding boom was the last thing some of Dominic's men heard as the tank fired, its shell landing in the front of their squad, ten of Dominic's men being obliterated in an instant, their mangled bodies being sent flying in every which way. Dominic and his remaining twenty men rounded the corner and split up, some of his men taking cover in alleyways and behind cars while Dominic and five other men took cover in a building and positioned themselves at the upstairs and downstairs windows, waiting for the Germans to come. Dominic knew that they were outnumbered over two to one, and they had little chance of winning this fight. However, Dominic wanted as many of these Nazis dead as possible before they made a full retreat. Dominic instructed his men to wait for the tank to pass by, and, when the halftrack came, he ordered them to throw their grenades at it, which would hopefully take it out and just leave the tank along with the platoon of Germans. The infantry could be dealt with; however, that tank was going to pose a serious problem if they weren't able to escape its deadly eighty-eight millimeter cannon. Dominic was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the rumbling of the tank rounding the corner, with the German Officer and five other Germans flanking him.

"Hold your fire, men. They haven't noticed us yet."

Dominic then turned pale as he saw the Tiger's turret rotate towards the building he was in, and before he could react, the tank fired, blowing out a portion of the building. Dominic was miraculously unscathed from the shot, but he could only hear a ringing in his ears and nothing else. His men were nowhere to be found, and he figured that they were dead. Dominic picked up his dropped rifle and felt his hearing return, but what he saw next horrified him. One of his men from the building was still alive, but he was in a daze and stumbled out onto the street, right in front of the Tiger tank. The German Officer leading the platoon took out his sidearm and shot him right through the head. The Resistance member crumpled to the ground in a heap, dead in an instant. Dominic was about to kill the German Officer for his act of atrocity, but he knew that he could not take on the entire platoon of Germans by himself. He then heard gunfire from the alleyway across from the building, and saw five of the Germans who were with the Officer fall dead, but the small victory didn't last long. The Tiger's machine gun then opened fire, cutting down two Resistance members who were unfortunately caught in the tank's murderous fire. The remaining thirteen Resistance members, including Dominic, fled, not having the firepower necessary to take that monster out. As they were running, the German Officer opened up on them with his MG42, cutting down four of Dominic's men with the machinegun's rapid and murderous fire. Dominic and the other eight remaining men kept on running, trying to find other Resistance members before they were slaughtered. Dominic knew that the Germans had won this round, but he and the Resistance had lived to fight another day, even though they had suffered considerable casualties. However, what awaited Dominic and his remaining men would be something that would change all of their lives forever.

**Big cliffhanger, huh? This story will get more and more interesting as it progresses, don't worry!**

**1: German for "Kill them all!"**


End file.
